Paige's Own
by Pennyblue-eyes
Summary: Slow corruption is bad corruption - then again, corruption is bad full stop! **Chapters 6/7 now up**
1. Chapter 1 Introducing the demon

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed. If I did, Prue would not be dead. End of story.  
  
Shazzar is The Source's secret weapon. He was created to look like a human, to ensure the survival of the demonic world, and nobody knows of him but him and The Source. But is he too human too  
  
finish his mission?...  
  
Chapter 1: Introducing the demon.  
  
Shazzar stopped outside the room. The Source was waiting inside to brief him on his new assignment. His first ever assignment. He couldn't help but feel slightly nervous.  
  
He was admitted, and bowed. "My Lord," he murmured.  
  
The Source waited no longer. "Shazzar, you were raised as my secret weapon. No one knows about you. Your time has come. You are to eliminate the greatest threat to our society. This," he continued, waving his arm at a crystal ball that sat on the stone altar, "is the newest witch in the Charmed One's circle. If you eliminate her, we'll not have to worry about them returning to power."  
  
Shazzar bowed again and left. Like almost evryother demon, he did not question his orders. He was proud to carry the flag of evil.  
  
* * *  
  
Meanwhile, Paige watched her sister Piper race through the manor in desperate search of her car keys. Paige laughed as Piper whirled into the room, looking more like a hurricane than her usual responsible self.  
  
"What?" Piper stopped, harrassed. Paige shook her head and popped the lollypop back into her mouth. Then she took it out again. "Phoebe has your keys in her room, from when she borrowed the car last night." Back went the lollypop.  
  
"Thanks. And I've told you about that. It's a bad habit." She grabbed the stick hanging out of her youngest sister's mouth and tugged gently. Paige held on. Piper looked at the clock and swore. "Gotta go. See you Paige."  
  
"Bye," Paige called to a slamming door. She shook her head and twiddled the stick of her lollypop. She too left the room, but backtracked when she felt the eyes.  
  
She galnced wildly around the room. There wasn't a thing out of place, except -  
  
Paige's favourite earrings sat on the coffee table. She frowned, sure they had been in her bag. She picked them up and put them in her pocket.  
  
* * *  
  
His face-shifting in the manor had worked. Posing as pauge's favourite earrings, he'd been able to access her apartment. Quickly looking around, he saw little he could use. "Damn!" He whispered. Still... he could wait all day, if he wanted. He had plenty of time. But...  
  
* * *  
  
Paige sat behind her dask, bored out of her skull. She had nothing to do, and she'd forgotten the book Piper had leant her. "Damn," she hissed. She checked her bag. No lollypops. Damn again. She picked up her pen, and began to doodle. The power of three sign appeared from beneath it...  
  
* * *  
  
He'd done it! After shimmering to her apartment, he'd face-shifted into a pen. This had landed him on her desk, and he could see the power of three sign. he was now doubly sure of who she was. He couldn't kill her now; he feared exposure. But he could watch. And -  
  
It suddenly struck him how pretty she was. Full, pouting lips, dark hair, wondeful eyes. She'd looked just as good in The Source's viewball, but he hadn't noticed then. He'd been on a mission. Now... he was waking up to something other than evil.  
  
Authors note: Please review. I don't know if it's any good, I've never written a Charmed fanfic before. 


	2. Chapter 2 Mixed human memories

Disclaimer: Not mine, or I wouldn't have killed off Prue.  
  
Author's Note: Shazzar can morph into anything that can cut. You'll see at the end of the chapter - the sharp nails. Sorry if I didn't get Finn's(?) name right. You know, clay guy... Oh! And dedicated to Charmingbecca and Hjordis. Thanks for great advice and reviews.  
  
Chapter 2: Mixed human mermories  
  
Paige sighed. Ever since the "death" of Finn she'd been withdrawn, and a bit down-in-the-dumpsish. Leo looked at his sister in law with concern in his eyes. Yet there was a sort of siblinghood between them, sharing their skills as whitelighters. Well... Paige was learning. She could orb at will now, though still on the spot, and her healing powers were growing. He grinned at the thought.  
  
But now Paige could do with a pickup. Seeing Finn "die" had been a sort of "joining fee," evil's way of showing her exactly what she'd gotten into. She was also feeling Piper's sting. He grimaced inwardly. His wife could be extremely bitchy when she wanted to be. And Piper was still mourning the loss of Prue, while trying to come to terms with being the big sister. Not an easy thing to do, but that didn't mean she could take it out on Paige. However unjustly, she did blame Paige slightly, but why, he couldn't tell. He frowned and went after Phoebe. He found her in the kitchen, waving a large knife at a cookbook.  
  
"I don't get it," she complained as he came in and took the knife from her, "I can brew potions, make up spells, and find anythihng I want in the Book Of Shadows, but for the life of me I can't understand this cookbook, decide how much pepper is in 'my taste', or cook this stupid meal! How does Piper do it? And it's Ok. I'm not about to stab you." She grabbed the knife back and savagely chopped at a carrot, the top half of which flew past Leo's ear, hitting the wall with a crunch.  
  
"Nice shot," he teased, "and if that's what you're going to do with that knife, maybe you will stab me."  
  
"Ha ha," Phoebe replied sarcastically. "Not funny."  
  
"Speaking of Piper, do you know where she went?" Leo asked.  
  
"Um, yeah. Problems at P3, she said." Phoebe replied. She looked around at the small noise that was Paige entering the room. "Hey honey."  
  
"What? Oh, hey," Paige greeted her sister absently. Phoebe loked at Leo worriedly. He just shrugged. "Carrot," murmured Paige distractedly. She caught it and tossed it back to Phoebe.  
  
"Thanks. Hey, are you Ok?" She looked in disbelief at the shadows under Paige's eyes.  
  
"Yeah I guess. Couldn't sleep." Paige didn't elaborate. The way she'd felt the eyes on her until about 1am, and then the nightmares had kicked in. Nightmares of dying just like Finn, being blown up or found and killed by The Source. She couldn't tell anyone, because it would get back to Piper and she would scoff. Really, it was hell, the way everyone had to relate back to her.  
  
"I think I'll go find Piper," Leo said, and orbed out.  
  
That just proves my point, thought Paige. She rubbed at the small cut on her cheek. Phoebe noticed immediately, and rushed over to inspect it.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"No idea. Must've cut myself in my sleep or something." Paige said honestly.  
  
"Hmm," Phoebe murmured. She didn't quite believe her, but Paige had never lied to her, and why would she start now? It was pointless. But still... a niggling doubt ate at Phoebe's mind.  
  
* * *  
  
"I am not human," Shazzar hissed as he paced his chamber. He had been created by The Source, he had been told many times and did not doubt his master's story. Then why did he have this knowledge of human emotions? It must be an adaption so he would fit into the human world. Yes, that was it. He did not feel anything.  
  
He had cut the girl to prove it. He had felt no remorse, creeping up while she was asleep, watching the small trickle of bright red blood seep down her cheek. He had had to mar her so he would not be distracted from his mission again.  
  
But he had strange memories. A woman's face, looking down at him (?), her face blurred by light, and a tall, well built man with a scrubby beard. A window, through which he could see a tree.  
  
He shook his head as if to clear it. He knew what he had to do. He would destroy the Charmed Ones, and make The Source - his "father" - proud.  
  
* * *  
  
Leo found Piper supervising the clean up of a drunken fight. He kissed her, then got straight to the point. "There's something wrong with Paige. She's been a bit down lately."  
  
"Oh?" Piper asked indifferently. She really hadn't noticed. But then... she didn't notice a lot about Paige.  
  
"I think you have something to do with it." Leo plunged in recklessly. He watched his wife's eyes widen in shock, then narrow in anger.  
  
"Why me?"  
  
"Because you don't notice her. I know-" he held up a hand to silence her protest "- that she doesn't listen to you, but you don't see the fact that she needs you. She needs a family, and you and Phoebe are her sisters."  
  
"She's -" Piper stopped.  
  
"Go on..."  
  
"She's taking Prue's spot!" Piper choked out. Leo shook his head and hugged her close to him. Piper held on for dear life. The grief and anger she still felt was threatening to sweep her off her feet, threatening to engulf and destroy.  
  
"She's filling a gap in the Charmed Circle," Leo said quietly. "She never will be, or replace, Prue. She's a different sister altogether."  
  
"But she keeps trying to!"  
  
"Piper, listen to me." He held her at arms length and looked into her eyes. "She didn't know Prue. She's Paige, and that's who she's trying to be. But you don't approve of that, so she's trying to fit in. She wouldn't try to replace anyone. You wouldn't think it of anyone else, so why Paige?"  
  
Piper looked at him, shocked. "I think you're right," she said slowly. "But what do I do about it?"  
  
"Start by talking to her. Then, I don't know, she needs a pick up."  
  
"Sugar!" Piper cried with a grin. She wondered if she could do this right. She was used to Phoebe and her ways and feelings, but Paige... She would do it, for Prue's sake. The Charmed One's would not be destroyed again. She had to do it right.  
  
* * *  
  
Shazzar looked at the photograph. The two old witches, and the dead one, standing together. He commited the dead one to memory... Someone was coming. He shifted quickly into a paperclip, then waited to see who it was.  
  
It was one of the old witches. He drew her mind to him, making sure she'd see him on the floor and pick him up.  
  
* * *  
  
"Ow!" Piper cried as she felt the paperclip she held in her hand stick into her finger. Paige came out and looked curiously at her.  
  
"Piper? Are you Ok?" she asked nervously. Piper looked up with a grimace.  
  
"I shoved a paperclip through my finger. Damn," she looked at the small bead of blood at the fingertip.  
  
"Well, that was a stupid thing to do," Paige joked. She was rewarded for this with a glare from Piper.  
  
"I didn't do it on purpose!" said Piper, annoyed. She placed the small item on the coffee table and walked up to Paige. "Sorry. Hey, would you like a coffee? And then, I don't know, we'll make it a Halliwell Movie Night."  
  
"Me too?" Paige asked, frankly astounded. She looked at Piper as if she would suddenly say, no, sorry, but you're not a Halliwell.  
  
"Of course. Just because your name is different doesn't mean you're not our sister. Come on, lets go find Phoebe." Piper led her little sister out of the room.  
  
* * *  
  
Shazzar morphed back and grinned at the door. They were getting along so well. It would be so wonderfully sad to split them up again. He shifted again... into Prue. He knew that the old witch missed her the most. His/her fingernails sharpened into points.  
  
"Don't trust Paige," he whispered in Prue's voice. "She's evil." Not, he thought. That would be me. He laughed quietly.  
  
Authors Note: Reviews would be most welcome =P 


	3. Chapter 3 Murder on the dance floor

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Charmed.  
  
Author's Note: Sorry if this is behind at all, but I live in Aus. So we're a bit slow. The last episode aired was the one with the Muses.  
  
Chapter 3: Murder On The Dance Floor  
  
Piper, Leo, Phoebe, Cole and Paige settled into a booth at P3, discussing the movie they'd seen earlier. Paige was swearing blind she'd seen it before, and that someone had changed the ending.  
  
"That guy wasn't supposed to die! Hey, that rhymes," she grinned. Phoebe laughed, and Piper managed a grin.  
  
"But who would change the end? I'm telling you, Paige, it's a different movie. You just got mixed up." Leo said kindly. Paige shook her head violently.  
  
"Meg and Aaron got married at the end of 'A Wish and A Prayer'. This movie, just so happening to be called 'A Wish and A Prayer', shows the same Meg watching the same Aaron die in the blazing inferno that was supposed to be the house they got married in." She chewed her straw thoughtfully as the waitress handed her a drink. "And that guy, did you see him?"  
  
"The one you flinched from because he was wearing a hawaiian shirt?" Piper asked.  
  
"The very same. Hey, hawaiin shirts went out years ago," she complained as both of her sisters started to giggle. She continued more calmly, "he said just as we were leaving, 'didn't you like that ending much better than the last, Charmer? I sure did. And then he laughed at me." All four of her companions sat bolt upright at this news.  
  
"It's probably just a coincedence," Cole said uncertainly. Piper shook her head.  
  
"No," she said. "We've been in this business long enough to know that there are no coincedences. He knew."  
  
"He knew who I was?" Paige asked, her voice shaking. "But how? And why? I mean, why me?" Paige looked around as if afraid that someone would jump out and grab her.  
  
"Do you think that it was another Chameleon Demon?" Phoebe asked. Cole shook his head.  
  
"I doubt it. There was a roumor going round a while ago that The Source had some sort of 'secret weapon.' Nobody knew what, but apparently it was big. Maybe it was a demon he was training. So he must have been out scouting. Or, he's after you."  
  
"Typical," Phoebe said. "So, do we go home and look for a vanquish?" she looked in no hurry to leave.  
  
"Upper level demon," Piper said. "You know what that means." She grimaced. "Slicing and dicing."  
  
"Fun," Paige joined in. "I'm not doing it this time."  
  
"Lets just wait until he attacks - if he does." Phoebe objected.  
  
"I'm sick of just waiting!" Paige flared.  
  
"Got a better idea?" Piper retorted. "we go after him, we run the risk of being exposed," she faltered. "Again."  
  
"Well, what do we do?" Paige asked. All at once the three of them began arguing, tossing in opinions and objections, or casting in a point and sitting back to let the other two chew it out.  
  
"Hey-" Leo began, but Cole cut across.  
  
"Shut up!" he said forcefully. "Do you have to argue so much?" Three shocked faces turned to him.  
  
"We like arguing," Piper asserted.  
  
"In peace," Phoebe added.  
  
"Without interupptions," Paige said grandly.  
  
"Don't speak to Cole that way, you two." Phoebe objected.  
  
"Oh, but you can." Piper said sarcastically.  
  
"Yeah," Paige added.  
  
"Think up your own objections, Paige," Piper said.  
  
"Exactly," Phoebe said with a grin. It might have turned into antoher fight, but Leo cut in again.  
  
"Really, who cares? Lets figure out what we're going to do," Leo said. They were distracted at that moment by a woman falling on the dance floor. Her friends screamed. Piper ran forward and stopped short, soon afterwards joined by Phoebe and Paige. The woman was gasping, a stab wound in her sotmach. Piper semed to have frozen. How could this happen? Of all things to go wrong. She had to do something.  
  
"Phoebe, call 911!" Piper shouted. Phoebe ran for the office. Paige stayed, and took the woman's scarf off.  
  
"What -" Piper bagan, but Paige was folding the cloth and pressing it against the womans stomach.  
  
"We have to stop the bleeding," she said, "and keep her throat free of anything. Here, you do this," she indicated to one of the friends clustered around. she came forward and took it. "Press hard," Paige instructed. Piper was asking people what had hapened, but no-one seemed to have seen anything. The ambulance came soon, and Piper watched it go with scared eyes. Phoebe came out and put an arm around her shoulders. Leo did the same from the other side. Cole and Paige stood near.  
  
"Are you Ok, Piper?" Paige asked finally.  
  
"I think so," she answered carefully.  
  
Three very glum sisters sat in The Manor the next day. Piper was the worst of all. That was her club - and now it wasn't safe. She'd dropped the security tape in to Darryl after she'd left, and was waiting to see what would come of it. She got up and went into the kitchen.  
  
"I feel sorry for Piper," Paige said.  
  
"I know. That club was hers, she built it up all by herself, and now look whats happened." The doorbell chimed. "I'll get that."  
  
It was Darryl. "Oh, hey. Did you look at the tape?"  
  
"Yeah, but you might want Piper in here first. I'm assuming it was demonic?"  
  
"Not everything is related to a demon, you know. It could have just been an ordinary criminal. "  
  
"Trust me, this one is. You'll see." Phoebe called Piper out and she sat down nervously.  
  
"Hows the woman?"  
  
"She'll be fine, providing no complications set in. The Doctor said the weapon was either dirty or rusty. It was definitely a dagger, but that isn't the weird thing."  
  
"Oh no," Paige said. "It gets weirder?" He nodded.  
  
Phoebe slipped the tape into the video player.  
  
"Now, thats the woman," he said, outlining the scene. "She was right near the camera, which is good. Now, here's the attack," Piper flinched as the woman went down, "but the odd thing is-"  
  
"Look," Phebe gasped. "The person leaving, slipping the dagger into the bag. It's-"  
  
Piper sat mutely. She couldn't say anything if her life depended on it. It couldn't be. Impossible, and sickening.  
  
"Who?" Paige asked, staring at the screen. Then she knew. "How -"  
  
"It's not." Piper said finally. "I don't believe it. It couldn't be."  
  
"Prue," Phoebe said quietly.  
  
"I was hoping you wouldn't say that," Darryl said dejectedly. "That means it's a demon, right?"  
  
"Yes," Piper said, recovering from her daze. "Look at the fingernails. They're all sharp and pointy. Prue wouldn't do that. And besides, she's not able to." Nobody said anything. She shook her head. "It looks like The Source's weapon has surfaced. Normal orders to. Paige, what did that guy look like?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know, I was too distracted by the shirt." Phoebe laughed but Piper didn't.  
  
"Come on this is serious. Now, Paige, what did he look like?"  
  
"Tall, slim but muscly, brown hair and eyes, very nice dark brown eyes, ummm, thats about it. No tattoos or anything that the detective finds so conviniently," she said, eyes closed to concentrate better. Phoebe grinned. "Trust you to remember the important details. Other than the shirt." The tension broke, and all three of the sisters stared laughing. Piper sat up and wiped the tears from her eyes.  
  
"Hey, about the woman. Is she -"  
  
"She and her friends decided that it wasn't your fault. They're not doing anything about what happened except trying to find the person. Though," he added, looking at each of them in turn, "I have a feeling this is going to be stamped as unsolved if this demon is important as you say he is."  
  
Piper nodded. "Oh well." Darryl excused himself as his cell phone rang. In a few minutes he was back, looking serious. Phebe asked him about it as soon as he sat down. He glanced and Piper and said slowly, "well, now we're looking for a murderer. The doctor says that a slow acting poison was used.  
  
"Poison?" Paige asked.  
  
"Ouch," Phoebe said absentmindedly. She was thinking about the guy. Piper said nothing, but sat silently and thought about how unlucky she had to be. She'd tried everything to keep P3 from becoming part of a demon hunt, but it just hadn't worked.  
  
"Piper? Hello, earth to Piper?" Phebe asked. She shook herself.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What do we do now?"  
  
"Well, since we are dealing with an upper level demon and a secret weapon rolled into one, it's a pretty safe bet that we'll have to slice and dice, but seeing as he won't be in the Book we can't go after him."  
  
"But..." Phoebe said, understanding what Piper was getting at. They both looked at Paige.  
  
"What? No, not me. You are not volunteering me for a suicide mission." Both girls nodded. The guys came in at this point. "Leo, tell your wife and Cole, tell Phoebe that I am not going on a suicide mission. They won't listen to me."  
  
"Oh, it wouldn't be like that," Phoebe protested. "We'll cover you. Besides, it's the best plan we've got, and if we keep you public,he won't do anything."  
  
"He did before," Paige muttered darkly.  
  
"In another form. If he doesn't know you know he's a demon, he won't try anything so he can get information from you about the Charmed Ones." Leo said.  
  
Darryl just sat looking extremely confused. Cole interuppted to say, "It's not like he's just going to expose himself straight away. He won't come to you, so you'll have to find him." This seemed to make some sense to Darryl, who nodded and stood up.  
  
"I'll leave you to it." Piper saw him out, then came back.  
  
"Theres no other way, Paige. He's not going to come and find us. He's not stupid enough for that. Please."  
  
"Fine, Ok, I'll do it." Paige said wearily. "But I want a full reinforcement team following me in the shadows."  
  
"You can have two witches, a whitelighter and a former demon turned human," Phoebe offered.  
  
"That will have to do, I guess," Paige said, pretending to look mortally disappointed. But really, she was glad someone was going to be watching out for her. She leaned back. "We'll get the bastard that did this. But what if I let someting slip about us?"  
  
"You'll have to be careful, won't you?" Cole said.  
  
Paige shook her head and they started to plan the first stage of their plan. 


	4. Chapter 4 The suicide mission

Disclaimer: Not mine, obviously.  
  
Chapter 4: The Suicide Mission.  
  
Paige squared her shoulders and walked in. There was no reason to be scared, she told herslef. She was only walking into a shady bar with at least one potential demon. Her sisters, with Leo and Cole, trailed behind. She looked around her.  
  
The dimly lit bar was exactly where the crystal had pointed, and Paige felt a ripple of unsease as the customers glanced at her, seemingly without interest. But she couldn't shake off the malevolent, resentful feelings their looks had left her with. As though they sensed she was different, and for that, they hated.  
  
She could feel their eyes on her back as she moved closer to the lights of the counter. A flash of silver and she stopped, heart thudding painfully. A dagger? Coins. The man had put two quarters on the table. She shook herself mentally. Now you're being stupid. This is probably a normal bar filled with people getting something to eat or drink.  
  
"What in the Hell are you doing here!" a voice demanded in a roar. Paige's heart stopped and seemed to disappear as she turned around slowly. It returned and beat painully fast; yet it seemed to have filled up with lead in it's absence.  
  
He was short and squat, with a head like a bowling ball. His face was bright red, as were his lips, a bright full red that dominated the rest of his small, rat like features. His eyes were watery and pitch black, but the whites were red rimmed and bloodshot. He scowled, showing pointed teeth. He's a vampire, she thought distractedly. Thats it. I'm dead.  
  
She held her breath...  
  
And the man passed right by her. "What are you doing in here?" he asked again, and Paige breathed a huge sigh of relief as he grabbed another man and carried him bodily towards the doors that were the exit. She laughed a little at her stupidity, then bacame aware of a tall man laughing at her from the other side of the room. How dare he! A little laugh at herself was Ok, but him laughing was wrong. He hadn't been in the path of a ... a... hmm.  
  
"Think he was going to attack you?" the man asked, appearing suddenly at Paige's elbow. "Old Frankie's the owner, and Jacko was kicked out of here two weeks ago." Paige shrugged as he said this. She looked toward the window and saw Piper watching her. Paige gave her a discreet thumbs up. "They're all demons here," he continued. "You'd have to be, to stand this place. I'm Joshua."  
  
"I'm, um -" Paige stammered, trying to lie. But her name tumbled out, betraying her. "Paige." He held out a hand and we she took it, instead of shaking it, kissed it.  
  
"Charmed, I'm sure." he said. Paige panicked. She had to get out of there.  
  
"That's old fashioned," she said warily. He just shrugged.  
  
***Meanwhile, outside...***  
  
"What's taking hr so long?" Phoebe grumbled. "I could be home, eating. Or inside there, eating. Damnit Piper, I'm hungry."  
  
"Shhh," Piper replied absently. "That's the guy from the movie, but I don't know what's going on. Whats that noise?"  
  
"What noise?" Leo asked quietly.  
  
"That grumbling noise."  
  
"That," Phoebe informed them grandly, "would be my stomach. As I said before, I'm hungry. Piper, lets go home for lunch."  
  
"We promised to stay behind Paige," Piper recalled Phoebe, "and besides, why me?"  
  
"Because I hate the kitchen even worse than before," Phoebe returned. Everyone chuckled and froze as someone came out of the bar.  
  
It was Paige all right, and the guy with her. They all pretended to be inconspicuous. She stopped and turned. The guy started to turn to, but Paige turned back and smiled at him. Apparently reassured, he took her arm and kept walking.  
  
"What the hell?" was Cole's colourful response.  
  
"Not a good joke in this family honey," Phoebe said. "Maybe she figured it wouldn't look good if she stopped. Like, you know, it'd be obvious."  
  
"Well, lets go." Piper said, and was met with a chorus of groans. "Up!" she said sharply. She tugged on Phoebe's arm.  
  
"Lunch?" Phoebe asked hopefully.  
  
"No, silly." Piper frowned. "Follow Paige."  
  
"But why?" Phoebe whined. "She has the situation well in hand. We can go home."  
  
"No," was all Leo said, and grumbling, Phoebe got up.  
  
They followed at a discreet distance, constantly stopping and starting. Piper was starting to feel her sister's irritation. Paige didn't stop, and although she knew they were there, as she made frequent checks behind her, she never gave any indication of what was going on. Obviously she was trying to get him somewhere. Not home? Piper grew sick at the very thought. If he decided to attack...  
  
"Stop," Leo said quietly in her ear, pulling her arm. She obediently stopped and Phoebe started talking.  
  
"I've figured out whats going on!" she said triumphantly, motioning for them to come closer. "Paige isn't leading him anywhere. It's heaps subtle, but he is actually leading her. So we have to be doubly careful. He could do anything. He doesn't know we're following him."  
  
Suddenly a scream echoed through the air. "Paige!" Piper cried, and started running. She and the others, slightly behind, curved into an alley.  
  
A man had Paige pinned up to a wall. He was short, bald, and his bloodshot eyes were narrowed in intense dislike. His pointed teeth gleamed in a ferocious smile. But what made the problem worse, if possible, was that she was pressed against the wall in midair! "Blow him up, Piper!" Cole shouted.  
  
"Don't!" Paige shouted back. "If you do, I'll fall!" She was at least twenty feet up, and Piper stopped, dizzy. She couldn't freeze her, but she had an idea. She prayed it would work.  
  
"Phoebe!" she shouted. "Can you get up there and hold her, do you think? That way we can blow our friend, and Paige'll be Ok."  
  
Phoebe looked from the ground to her sister, pinned against a wall, and Piper, then nodded. "I'll try." She stood ready.  
  
Piper nodded, and she rose into the air and grabbed Paige around the waist. Piper waved her hands,and in the next second jumped back as an explosion of purple slime rocked the alley.  
  
She looked up in time to see Phoebe and Paige land safely on the ground. "Wow," she said. "That was worse than the last one."  
  
"They're all worse than the last one," Phoebe said grimly. "Are you Ok, honey?"  
  
"Fine," Paige said, still a little dazed. "It's just... why didn't he fight you guys, and let me fall?"  
  
"I don't know,"Piper said.  
  
"It's like he was ... frozen," Leo added.  
  
They walked out of the alley, puzzled by the strange circumstances. Paige, who was in front, suddenly shrieked in surprise as she rounded another corner. The others ran up behind her quickly.  
  
The guy from the movies stood on the road, laughing as hard as he could. As they all stared in astonishment, he spoke to Paige in the manner of someone saying 'I told you so' to a friend.  
  
"I told you they were all devils," he laughed, happy with their obvious amusement. "And the owner was the worst of them all." He laughed harder at their even more mystified expressions. He smiled at Paige.  
  
"You want to come over for dinner?"  
  
"That was abrupt," Paige said in shock. "Are you sure?"  
  
"Yup," Joshua said. He grinned at her sisters and held out a hand. "Hi, I'm Joshua."  
  
"Um, I'm Piper, and this is my husband Leo."  
  
"Phoebe." Phoebe nodded at him, without actuallly meeting his eyes. "This is Cole."  
  
"Piper," Paige whispered, "over her a minute." She pulled Piper aside and began begging. "Please, will you let him come over? I know it isn't that safe, but it's probably a lot safer than just me going over."  
  
"Hmm, you're right." Piper said slowly. "But the others have to agree."  
  
The others did agree, and Paige gave them all looks of gratitude. "Seven, then?" Joshua asked.  
  
Paige took a steadying breath. "Yes, seven." 


	5. Chapter 5 Demons for dinner

Disclaimer: Not mine, as usual.  
  
Authors Note: For anyone stupid, which I'm sure you all aren't, Joshua and Shazzar are one and the same. And this is the old Source.  
  
Chapter 5- Demons for dinner.  
  
Shazzar waited with barely controlled rage as The Source finished something in his chamber. He was called in and without waiting, shouted, "Why did you let him try to kill the witch? If you don't have any faith in me-" "Calm yourself, Shazzar," The Source purred. "I did not send anyone to kill the Charmed Ones, but if they appeared in his bar he would have taken it as his right to kill her. Although you stopped him." "That is because we need the Book they own. Their ''Book of Shadows." I am not going to end up like Balthezor sir. He was a traitor." "Which you are not," The Source mused, and he sounded pleased. "Very well. I expect you to do better in future though." "Oh, I will sir. I will not fail." * * * Joshua turned up right on time. Paige smiled, trying to pin down why she was uneasy. He was a nice guy, and he'd actually saved them from the demon. He couldn't be evil. Then why did she feel the same way as when she took on a demon? "Hey," he said, displaying even white teeth. "Have I grown an extra ear?" "Oh, no," Paige said, blushing as she realised she'd been staring. "I just - well, come in." "Thanks," he said, grinning as he walked past her. "hey, I need to go to the bathroom. You wouldn't be able to tell me where it is?" "Oh, yes," Paige said, and after directing him, went into the kitchen and found Piper cooking. "Hey, pass me those onions will you Paige?" she asked without turning around. "Here," Paige said tipping them onto the bench. "I've got a bad feeling about this." "What?" Piper asked. "Joshua. Don't ask me why," she said as her sister opened her mouth, "because I don't know. But I'm just a bit... nervous?" "You?' Leo asked, coming into the kitchen. "Not possible." "Very possible," Paiuge corrected. "I don't know. He just seems too perfect somehow." "Who?" Phoebe asked from the doorway. "That Josh guy?" "Yeah," Paige answered. "what do you think of him?" "I don't know," Phoebe answered slowly. "he's nice, but there's just something... I don't know. Off?" "Well, I trust your bad feelings more than I do mine," Paige shrugged. "Maybe that means something. Or maybe we're all paranoid."  
  
Meanwhile, Joshua had taken out an old fashioned pocket watch. He studied it, watching the little second hand tick away. Then he twisted a knob on the side. And watched. The second hand had slowed to a mere trickle of time and he snapped the watch shut, satisfied. Peering out, he saw Paige and the others all moving as if in slow motion. Smiling, he headed up the stairs for the attic. Pushing at the door, he was pleasantly surprised to find it opened easily. Taking stock of the room, he found the book on a stand near the window. Excellent. He crossed the room quickly, and reached out to pick the book up off the stand. SLAM! He stood up shakily. He was on the opposite side of the room as the Book, which sat innocently on it's stand. He should have known better. The Book was protected from any demons who tried to steal it. How ... unfortunate. Wriggling gently, he was pleased to find out he wasn't injured. A few small scratches from where he'd hit a table, but nothing serious. He walked back to where the book stood, and just stared down at it. If only witches or innocents could touch it, his plan was ruined. Or was it? There was always mind control, but that was his last resort. People deserved the freedom of choice wherever possible - one death or the other. No two ways about it. Shurgging, he pulled out the watch again. though only a couple of minutes had passed in this "slow time", he needed to get back before they realised - slowly - that he'd been gone too long. He went smoothly down the stairs and outside the bathroom wound the watch back the other way, watching the second hand speed up.  
  
Paige felt suddenly more aware, as if she was coming out of sleep. She shook her head slightly to try to get rid of the feeling. Next to her, Piper was chopping onions and Phoebe was leaning against the bench. Leo stood at the drawer, pulling out extra forks. "Did you guys feel that?" Paige asked. "What?" Phoebe replied. "I don't know," Paige said slowly. "Kind of like ... we were waking up? Or like, when people are coming out of slow motion." Both her sisters and Leo stared. She could feel herself blushing crimson. "Don't worry," she muttered. "I think I just imagined it." Piper looked as if she was going to say something, but closed her mouth and shook her head. Paige suddenly heard Josh calling from the dining room. "In here!" she shouted back, pleased she didn't feel wierd anymore. "Hey," he said, coming into the kitchen. "What's happening? Something smells good." Piper smiled, but as she looked at Paige she tried to communicate without speaking. She raised her eyebrows slightly and nodded towards Josh. Paige replied with a tiny nod. To cover the awkward moment, Leo grinned. "Well, let's go into the living room, hey? We'll leave the cook to her own devices." Paige nodded and hung back as the others went out. She said quietly to Piper, "You feel bad about this, don't you?" Piper nodded. "I think we should be careful," she warned. "Now you'd better go."  
  
Author's Note: Reviews welcome and appreciated. 


	6. Chapter 6 Just a sisterly fight

A/N: I really should be shot. I've left this way too long.   
  
Chapter 6: Just A Sisterly Fight   
  
The next morning, Paige was brushing her hair when someone knocked on the door. "Come in," Paige called from the dresser. "Oh, hey. What's up Piper?"   
  
"Are you going to see Josh again?" Piper asked directly. She sounded accusatory and she hated it, but there was something _way_ wrong with that guy.   
  
"I don't know," Paige murmured. She looked at her sister wickedly. "He is cute, isn't he? And polite."   
  
"_And_ there's something wrong with him. He's just a little... strange, I think." Piper was willing her sister to understand, or at least be somewhat careful. But she wouldn't.   
  
"Funny, usually people think we're strange. Not everyone has to be a demon, Piper. And I liked him."   
  
"Paige," Piper said, exasperated beyond belief, "the guy hangs out in a bar owned by a demon. He saved you from the same demon and didn't turn a hair. What is wrong with you?"   
  
Piper had finally gone too far, in Paige's eyes. She put her brush down carefully, cat quietly. "I don't think there's anything wrong with _me_, Piper. I think you're paranoid. Or maybe, you just don't want me to see anyone."   
  
"You're my baby sister. I want to protect you."   
  
"But you don't have to run my life! Where were you when Phoebe went off to New York? Or when Cole was a demon? Why can't you let me make my own mistakes?"   
  
"What's all the yelling for?" Phoebe asked from the doorway. "And what was that about me going to New York?"   
  
"Actually, I was a bit preoccupied keeping the Manor than going after Phoebe. And she only went to New York. You are going to see a guy that is more than likely to be a demon!"   
  
"Oh," Phoebe said sympathetically. "Welcome to my world honey. And," she whispered in Paige's ear, "you shouldn't have said anything to her. What she doesn't know won't hurt her."   
  
"Phoebe!" Piper snapped. Phoebe shrugged and left the room. "Come on Paige," Piper said, calming down. "I'm only trying to kepp you safe."   
  
"Well maybe I don't want to be kept safe," Paige snapped, picking up her bag and walking out of the room. "I've got to go to work."   
  
"But, Paige-"   
  
"Later!" she called. Piper heard her call goodbye up to Phoebe and then the front door slammed. She sat down on Paige's bed. "Well," she breathed. "I've screwed that one up."   
  
Phoebe came in. "You shouldn't have tried to fight with her today."   
  
"I wasn't trying to fight with her, Phoebe. Just - help her." Piper sighed, saring out the window. She stood up and began making Paige's bed.   
  
"You shouldn't have said anything," she argued, pointing to the calendar.   
  
"Oh," Piper said. "Now I feel really bad." She went over to the calendar, where, circled in black, it said "Mum and Dad's Death."   
  
"You know what makes it worse?" Phoebe asked. "Today's her day off."   
  
"Then where would she be-" a thought struck her and she put a a hand to her mouth. "She wouldn't. I'm going to ring her."   
  
"No point," Phoebe said heavily, pointing to the bedside table, where Paige's cell phone lay. "We'll have to find her ourselves."   
  
  
A/N: Really sorry about delay, but since I'm on holidays I should be able to upload more! 


	7. Chapter 7 The disappearing act

A/N: Just a reminder, this should have been set about halfway into Season 4.   
  
Chapter 7- The Disappearing Act   
  
Paige knew she didn't have work; but she wasn't sure if she'd fooled her sisters. Right now, she just wanted to drive. Disappear for a while and not come back until she'd figured everything out.   
  
What _was_ it with this Josh guy? She'd only seen him a couple of times, and he felt dangerous. Like a caged tiger. But she still wanted to see him. Maybe he wasn't a demon. Did you think of that, Piper? Paige thought unfairly. I really shouldn't be such a bitch, she decided, but today is not a good day to go fighting with me.   
  
She hadn't realised it, but she had found her way to the bar she'd first met Josh in. She wondered if he'd be there now? Jumping out of the car, she walked calmly towards the door. And it was closed.   
  
Paige wondered about this for a minute, but then remembered that they'd killed the owner yesterday. He'd been a demon, and Josh hadn't cared. It was like he knew. Maybe he was a demon, Paige thought uneasily as she got back into the car.   
  
  
Joshua was cramped. While he preferred open spaces, the small apartment he'd rented would have to do. The only other thing he could do was return to the underworld, and that was never a good idea. He needed to be able to watch the Charmed Ones, and losing all contact with the above world wasn't the greatest way to watch anything.   
  
He knew they had suspicions; he wasn't blind. But he thought it made it all the more fun. especially with Paige. He'd wondered very briefly if his staying above had anything to do with the youngest siter, and then decided it didn't. He was a demon, and he didn't intend on falling in love with a witch. Unlike others.   
  
He turned to a kind of crystal ball that sat on the kitchen bench. Smooth and round, he used it as a papaerwieght. Most of the time. Now it was filled with a smoky red light, and an image was slowly filtering through. He picked up the viewball, trying to figure out who - or what - was contacting him.   
  
It was the youngest sister. Paige. He wondered briefly how she'd learnt to call on him like that, and then it made sense. She was calling subconsciously. She wanted - or needed him. Well, she'd get what she wanted.   
  
Putting the viewball down, he grabbed his keys and left.   
  
  
Paige sat on the ground in the cemetary, just staring at her parents headstones. The flowers she'd bought sat by her side.   
  
"Paige."   
  
It wasn't her sisters, Paige thought as she turned around. She jumped slightly. It was Josh.   
  
"What are you doing here?" he asked gently. She shrugged.   
  
"My parents," she explained. "Well - my adoptive parents. I was adopted as a baby. Don't ask why," she said as he opened his mouth. She didn't think Piper would like her exlpainiing their family heritage, demon or not.   
  
"That must have been hard," he said quietly. Something was flashing through him - memory, no, not memory. But _something_.   
  
_People fighting. Two of them -humans - fell. Screaming. And then, a whisper. "Bring him." Outside, and a carriage. Horses. A man in a black cloak._   
  
"Paige!" Another set of voices were yelling. Josh could see Paige's sisters running towards them. Paige was sighinig.   
  
"And so ends todays peace," she muttured. "You might want to go before they light into you. They don't like you much - some big protecting me issue."   
  
She went to leave, but josh grabbed her hand. "Who cares?" he asked. "I can help if you want. Just give me your other hand."   
  
Confused, Paige put her other hand in his. Immediately the surrounding area became misty and colourless.   
  
  
Phoebe stopped running and turned to Piper. "You said she was just there," she panted.   
  
"She was," Piper protested as she stopped as well. She looked forward. Paige and Josh were gone, but Paige's handbag was still there. Piper suddenly had a sinking feeling.   
  
"There's something funny going on," Phoebe said distinctly. And that, Piper thought, sums this all up very nicely, thankyou.   
  
Undaunted, she headed for the spot Paige had been. Phoebe followed. Cautiously, the two girls approached where Paige had vanished from. 


End file.
